Shadows spread
by MarkiplierIsAwesome
Summary: Meet Eaglekit. He is finally six moons old, ready to become apprentices with his sister Mistykit, his best friend Blackkit, and his friends Rustykit, Bluekit, Thistlekit, and Honeykit. But as Eaglekit grows he recieves a prophecy from Starclan: After moons of ambition, blood will be spilled from cat to cat and shadows will spread. He's confused until he meets a very important cat.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

The black tom padded through the forest, his yellow eyes burning with anger, his tail whipping from side to side, his huge claws unsheathed. The tom recited the prophecy: "After moons of ambition, blood will poor from cat to cat and shadows will spread." The tom ran through the forest checking if the moon was still shining. "Perfect." The tom growled. The tom came to the border of Oceanclan and saw his prey with the toms sister. "Eagletalon!" The other tom whipped around, his blue eyes peircing through his soul as he hissed the toms name. "Shadowfang." Eagletalon growled. "Why are you here again?" The Shadowfang asked. "I'm here to keep you from visiting my sister, your dangerous and I KNOW you will hurt her." Eagletalon hissed. "Eagletalon, please don't hurt him." The white she-cat mewed her eyes not leaving her brothers. "It's for your own good Icyclaw." Eagletalon meowed his yellow eyes burning with anger. "If you want a fight." Shadowfang growled as he unsheathed his claws. "Then I'll get a fight." They launched themselves at eachother.

CHAPTER ONE

Eaglekit woke up with energy running through his veins. He scramled out of the safety of his mothers tail. "Mistykit!" There was no answer. "Mistykit!" He jabbed her in the side with his warrior sized claws unsheathed. "Ouchy! Mommy! Theres a intruder-" Swiftbreeze woke up with a start and her gaze softened as she noticed it was just Eaglekit playing around. "Claws sheathed, Eaglekit. Or your going to hurt somebody with those huge claws." Swiftbreeze lay back down. "And by the way kits, it's not even sunrise yet. Apprentice ceromony is in the morning, not night." She mewed with amusement in her yellow gaze. "We don't care, mommy." Eaglekit hissed playfully as he bowled over his sister. "Did I just hear something?" Thistlekit mewed as he woke up with his amber eyes flickering open. "Shut your furry mouth, Thistlekit. I want some sleep, it's the middle of the night." Rustykit meowed as he put his ears to his head. "No. I just heard a hiss.. and that means.." Thistlekit gasped. "Enemy!" Thistlekit started to bat at Rustykit. "Stop! I'm to tired!" Thistlekit sighed. "Your mentor is not going to like you." He growled. "No my mentor is going to love me!" Rustykit hissed, his fur bristling. Lionpelt awoke, her bushy tail twitching. "Kit's please be quiet." Lionpelt mewed as gentle as she could. "Stop fighting." Swiftbreeze meowed, gesturing her tail for Mistykit and Eaglekit to go back to sleep. They crawled next to her and lay down, slowly falling asleep. "You furballs should shut up because me and Honeykit want some sleep." Bluekit snapped her almost blue fur bristling. Honeykit woke up. "Bluekit, can you be more quiet." Bluekit turned around. "What do you mean I was just telling our blabber mouth brothers that we need some sleep!" Honeykit's almost purple eyes grew wide. "You shouldn't yell at me like that, Bluekit, I'm older then you!" "Only by a minute!" "How dare you call us blabber mouths!" Rustykit yowled. "Yeah, sisters suck!" Thistlekit chirped in. The littermates started arguing. "Can all of you guys SHUT UP!" Blackkit meowed, her blue eyes gleaming. The littermates grew silent. Moonkit, Lightkit, and Palekit woke up. There one moon old eyes not opened. They mewed tiredly. "Come, kits." Lily, a former kittypet that is only staying till her kits turn apprenticed mewed. She swept them up with her tail and let them suckle her milk. Grassblade was sleeping through all the noise, not knowing her four moon old kits woke up. "Rosekit, do you think the gatherings going good?" Shadowkit asked, his dark blue eyes staring at the cloud covered moon. "Who knows." Rosekit meowed. Blackkit's mother, Meadowsky has been awake, listening to all the noise. "Rosekit, Shadowkit. You should go to sleep, everyone else is finally quiet, and they are seeking sleep. Maybe you should too." Her amber eyes were full of kindness. "Yes, Meadowsky." Rosekit meowed while Shadowkit glared at her. "Whatever." He muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

PROLOGUE

The black tom padded through the forest, his yellow eyes burning with anger, his tail whipping from side to side, his huge claws unsheathed. The tom recited the prophecy: "After moons of ambition, blood will poor from cat to cat and shadows will spread." The tom ran through the forest checking if the moon was still shining. "Perfect." The tom growled. The tom came to the border of Oceanclan and saw his prey with the toms sister. "Eagletalon!" The other tom whipped around, his blue eyes peircing through his soul as he hissed the toms name. "Shadowfang." Eagletalon growled. "Why are you here again?" The Shadowfang asked. "I'm here to keep you from visiting my sister, your dangerous and I KNOW you will hurt her." Eagletalon hissed. "Eagletalon, please don't hurt him." The white she-cat mewed her eyes not leaving her brothers. "It's for your own good Icyclaw." Eagletalon meowed his yellow eyes burning with anger. "If you want a fight." Shadowfang growled as he unsheathed his claws. "Then I'll get a fight." They launched themselves at eachother.

CHAPTER ONE

Eaglekit woke up with energy running through his veins. He scramled out of the safety of his mothers tail. "Mistykit!" There was no answer. "Mistykit!" He jabbed her in the side with his warrior sized claws unsheathed. "Ouchy! Mommy! Theres a intruder-" Swiftbreeze woke up with a start and her gaze softened as she noticed it was just Eaglekit playing around. "Claws sheathed, Eaglekit. Or your going to hurt somebody with those huge claws." Swiftbreeze lay back down. "And by the way kits, it's not even sunrise yet. Apprentice ceromony is in the morning, not night." She mewed with amusement in her yellow gaze. "We don't care, mommy." Eaglekit hissed playfully as he bowled over his sister. "Did I just hear something?" Thistlekit mewed as he woke up with his amber eyes flickering open. "Shut your furry mouth, Thistlekit. I want some sleep, it's the middle of the night." Rustykit meowed as he put his ears to his head. "No. I just heard a hiss.. and that means.." Thistlekit gasped. "Enemy!" Thistlekit started to bat at Rustykit. "Stop! I'm to tired!" Thistlekit sighed. "Your mentor is not going to like you." He growled. "No my mentor is going to love me!" Rustykit hissed, his fur bristling. Lionpelt awoke, her bushy tail twitching. "Kit's please be quiet." Lionpelt mewed as gentle as she could. "Stop fighting." Swiftbreeze meowed, gesturing her tail for Mistykit and Eaglekit to go back to sleep. They crawled next to her and lay down, slowly falling asleep. "You furballs should shut up because me and Honeykit want some sleep." Bluekit snapped her almost blue fur bristling. Honeykit woke up. "Bluekit, can you be more quiet." Bluekit turned around. "What do you mean I was just telling our blabber mouth brothers that we need some sleep!" Honeykit's almost purple eyes grew wide. "You shouldn't yell at me like that, Bluekit, I'm older then you!" "Only by a minute!" "How dare you call us blabber mouths!" Rustykit yowled. "Yeah, sisters suck!" Thistlekit chirped in. The littermates started arguing. "Can all of you guys SHUT UP!" Blackkit meowed, her blue eyes gleaming. The littermates grew silent. Moonkit, Lightkit, and Palekit woke up. There one moon old eyes not opened. They mewed tiredly. "Come, kits." Lily, a former kittypet that is only staying till her kits turn apprenticed mewed. She swept them up with her tail and let them suckle her milk. Grassblade was sleeping through all the noise, not knowing her four moon old kits woke up. "Rosekit, do you think the gatherings going good?" Shadowkit asked, his dark blue eyes staring at the cloud covered moon. "Who knows." Rosekit meowed. Blackkit's mother, Meadowsky has been awake, listening to all the noise. "Rosekit, Shadowkit. You should go to sleep, everyone else is finally quiet, and they are seeking sleep. Maybe you should too." Her amber eyes were full of kindness. "Yes, Meadowsky." Rosekit meowed while Shadowkit glared at her. "Whatever." He muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

"Everybody! The suns finally up!" Thistlekit yowled as he stomped around waking Eaglekit up. Everyone was already awake, even the queens. He shook his fur and scrambled to the group of his friends. "I can't believe were finally going to be apprentices!" Bluekit meowed and she happily cuffed Honeykit's ear. "Aren't you excited, Eaglekit?" Mistykit asked as she licked her silver fur. "Yes I'm excited! Why wouldn't I be?" Eaglekit asked as he bounced around the room. Rustykit and Thistlekit were both play-fighting. All the queens called there kits to get groomed. Rainstorm, Jaggedtooth, and Longstar both walked in, helping there mates groom there kits or visiting. Rainstorm started grooming Mistykit, there pelts almost looking exactly the same: Silver and shiny. Swiftbreeze calmly licked Eaglekit, making his fur nice and straight, not fluffed out like usual. "I'm so excited, dad!" Eaglekit meowed. "I can tell." Rainstorm purred between licks. "But remember you have to climb up the tall tree and jump down with your new mentor." Swiftbreeze mewed, her tail flicking from side to side. Eaglekit shuddered. "I don't think I can, I'm afraid of heights." Mistykit started laughing hard. "What are you laughing about?" Eaglekit asked, his back arching. "What kind of Treeclan cat is afraid of heights? We were born to climb trees and know how, but I don't understand why your afraid of heights, its in your blood." Eaglekit rolled his eyes. "Well obviously it's not in my blood." Eaglekit hissed as he batted at her ear. She dodged it. "Your waaay to slow." Mistykit meowed as she got into a hunters crouch. "All cats old enough to climb the trees of our territory, stand here beneath the tall tree." Mistykit narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't think your old enough to climb the trees." She then added, "Or maybe your just to small and weak." They started walking out with Eaglekit's claws unsheathed. "Is that a threat?" Mistykit laughed. "I'm not scared of you, bro." She cuffed his ear with her paw and padded along side Thistlekit. Blackkit bounded up, her fur as pretty as it will ever be. "Hey BFF." Blackkit said, smiling. "Hey." Eaglekit meowed, smiling back. "So, you think you can climb the tree? I heard you talking to Mistykit. And no, I wasn't eavs dropping." Blackkit meowed. "I don't know if I can.." Eaglekit mewed as he stared up the tree. "But you are going to climb with your sister atleast. I have to climb by myself because siblings climb together. "I have called of you together for a important moment, seven kits will become apprentices." Longstar pointed his tail to Eaglekit and Mistykit. "Climb up."

Mistykit stood next to him, her head held high. "You can do this, bro." She said without looking at him. They both bolted up the tree with Mistykit far ahead, very close to the branch. Eaglekit unsheathed his claws and dug them into the rough bark and hauled himself up. He looked up and saw Mistykit sitting next to Longstar, her tail wrapped around her paws and she suddenly looked down, her blue eyes gleaming. If that blind cat Sparrowflight can do it, I can do it. He started bolting up the tree, almost as fast as a squirrel. He finally made it up, he sat next to his sister and looked down. "Oh my gosh." He hissed. "Get used to it." Mistykit growled. He was shaking. Eaglekit dug his claws in the branch and kept his tail high, giving him balance. "Mistykit." She raised her chin proudly. "From this day until you recieve your warrior name, you will be called, Mistypaw." Mistypaw was shaking with excitement, her claws digging into the bark. "Mistypaw! Mistypaw!" The clan yowled. Eaglekit spotted Swiftbreeze and Rainstorm hopping around like kits. "Starclan, I ask you to guide this new apprentice, set her paws on the path she must follow to become a warrior." Longstar's blue gaze was sweeping across the crowd of cats below and finally he yowled, "Skyfrost, you will be a mentor to Mistypaw. You are a kind and great hunter. I know that you will pass these qualities to Mistypaw." Longstar flicked his tail for Skyfrost to climb up and he gracefully jumped up another branch. Skyfrost climbed up faster then a heartbeat and touched noses with Mistypaw. "Here we go." Skyfrost mewed, she licked her grey paw and they jumped down from branch to branch, easily. That doesn't seem so hard. Longstar jumped back down the branch. "Eaglekit. from this day, you will be called, Eaglepaw." Eaglepaw looked down and saw Mistypaw with her new mentor. Mistypaw smiled and flicked her ears. "Eaglepaw! Eaglepaw!" The clan yowled. He could clearly here Mistypaw and Blackkit yowling really loud. "Starclan, I ask you to guide this new apprentice, set his paws on the path to become a warrior." Eaglepaw wanted to bounce around with excitment but he held it in. "Sparrowflight, you will be a mentor to Eaglepaw. You are a gifted cat with great fighting skills and ways to get around, even though your blind, you can do things like a normal warrior does, as if you can see. And I know that you will teach Eaglepaw to see through dark times." Longstar flicked his tail for Sparrowflight to climb up. Sparrowflight? It feels like an honor, he is one of the most talented warriors in the clan! Eaglepaw thought. Sparrowflight effortlessly climbed up and he sat next to Eaglepaw soon after Longstar jumped up the branch. "Your lucky to earn such a good mentor." Sparrowflight purred, his blind eyes staring of into space and his head not even turned toward Eaglepaw. "I am lucky, Sparrowflight." Eaglepaw meowed. Out of knowwhere Sparrowflight started jumping down the branches with Eaglepaw jumping right behind him.

After finally all the apprentice ceromonys were over, Eaglepaw could eat some fresh-kill! Rustypaw was sitting close to Eaglepaw, but not on purpose. "I can't believe you chose to be a medicine cat apprentice." Eaglepaw meowed between bites of a vole. Rustypaw's ears flicked up and he glanced over at all the new mentors talking to eachother in low voices. "I don't think I would choose anything better." Rustypaw meowed and he licked his lips after he finished a thrush. "I can't even remember all of our den- mates new mentors." Rustypaw meowed, his amber eyes twinkling. Well I do remember I had Sparrowflight, Mistypaw had Skyfrost, Rustypaw has Leafstem, Blackpaw has Jaggedtooth, Thistlepaw has Owlspeckle, Bluepaw has Bearfur, and Honeypaw has Rainstorm. Lucky she-cat. Eaglepaw thought. "We are going to go show you the territory." Sparrowflight meowed, his brown and white tail swaying and his sightless eyes looking at him. Eaglepaw gulped down the rest of his vole and joined all his den-mates.


End file.
